Paula
Character Synopsis Paula Jones is one of the main protagonists of the game Earthbound. She is the first to join Ness and is the only female supporting protagonist in Mother 2. She uses frying pans as her main weapon and is also very adept in various PSI skills. She is a resident of Twoson in the country of Eagleland, and the daughter of the owners of the local Polestar Preschool until she gets kidnapped to be used as a human sacrifice for a blue cult in Peaceful Rest Valley. After she is rescued by Ness, she permanently joins him on his quest to defeat Giygas. Paula's Pray command is ultimately a key part of the game, as she must use it nine times to defeat Giygas in the final battle. Character Statistics Tiering: 7-C, 2-B via Prayer Verse: Earthbound/Mother 2 Name: Paula Jones Gender: Female Age: 11 Classification: Human Girl, Psychic, Chosen One Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, PSI (Telepathy through time & space, Telekinesis, Prophecies, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Absorption, Forcefield Generation psychic attacks only, Strength Augmentation, Durability Deduction) Destructive Ability: Town Level (Can trade blows with characters/enemies that can survive the Nuclear Reactor Robot's explosions), Multiverse Level via praying (Defeated Giygas with her Prayers and should be comparable to End-Game Ness) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge real lighting at very close ranges from enemies like Thunder and Storm and Thunder Mites) Lifting Ability: Class G+ Striking Ability: Town Class, Multiversal via Prayer (Can do major damage to Giygas) Durability: Multiverse Level (Can tank hits from Giygas) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, likely at least several meters with her PSI abilities, Multi-Universal with prayers (Reached the player in another universe) Intelligence: She has knowledge of things yet to come, other than that, presumably that of an ordinary girl her age Weaknesses: Unknown Other Attributes List of Equipment: Frying pans, Ribbons, Coins, Charms, Pendants, Bracelets, Teddy bear Notable Attacks/Techniques: Pray: Causes one of various random effects. These are... *HP recovery of varying levels to allies. *PP (Psychic energy) recovery to allies. *"Crying" (decrease in accuracy) to allies. *Decrease in defense to all fighters. *Sleepiness to some fighters. *"Strangeness" (attack targets become random) to some fighters. *Damage to one enemy. *Revival of all fighters who are unconscious or dead. It can be vastly powered up if others pray alongside her to the point where it can destabilize the defenses of Giygas and wound him with the 8 Melodies. *'Defense Down:' Lowers defense of enemies. Can be layered by being cast multiple times. *'Offense Up:' Raises the attack of allies. Can be layered by casting multiple times. PK Fire: Fire bursts from the fingers and burns a row of enemies. Can decreases their psychic shield. *'PK Freeze:' Causes a very cold wind to swirl around an enemy that does ice damage and can freeze them. Can decrease their psychic shield. *'PK Thunder:' Launches multiple thunderbolts that hit random enemies. Eliminates psychic shields. *'PSI Magnet:' Absorbs the enemy's PP (Psychic energy). *'PSI Shield:' Protects or reflects psychic attacks. Lasts for a few hits but can be layered. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mother Series Category:Games Category:Nintendo Category:Heroes Category:RPG Characters Category:Kids Category:Psychics Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 2